If a Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by Oro-han
Summary: Set sometime before Altissia, Noctis urges Prompto to try his hand at recording a video, but they keep getting interrupted in the middle of it, not that it's going to discourage Noctis.


They had decided to call it an early day, pulling into a rest area to stay at a hotel for the night. The double had two queen sized beds and a mini kitchen, and though it wasn't the nicest place they'd ever stayed it sure beat another night of camping.

Ignis and Gladiolus had claimed the bed closest to the entrance, as usual. Even if they never said so outright, Prompto was pretty sure they chose that spot to put a barrier between Noct and anything that might try to come through that door after him. Old habits and all.

Right now the two of them were out though, buying ingredients for dinner or enjoying the few remaining hours of daylight and the nice weather. Either way, they had dropped their stuff and stepped out while Prompto went through his pictures for the day and Noctis refused to do much of anything seated on the old chair between their bed and the far wall a few feet from him.

The two of them were sitting in relative silence for a bit when Noct stood and walked over to Prompto, pulling the camera from his hands.

"Hey, come on man, what's the big deal?" Prompto jumped up from where he was sitting reaching for the delicate piece of equipment that Noct now held above his head just out of reach.

"You're good at taking pictures," Noctis said with an unimpressed tone, "but what about video?"

"Video?" Prompto repeated, giving Noct a confused look, and dropping his arm until Noct made his point. "I've never tried, I don't even have anything to record one with." He should really know the answer to this, they'd been friends for long enough.

"Sure you do." Noct reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, thumb moving back and forth across the screen before handing it to Prompto. "Just push that little button right there, and it'll start recording, it's simple."

Prompto held the phone delicately between the thumb and index finger of either hand. "I know that," he rolled his eyes, "but what I meant was that I have nothing I can take a _good quality_ video with."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, just give it a try." Noct reassured, his tone now just a hint arrogant, making Prompt worry about his motives.

With a sigh of defeat he gave in though, "Fine, but what am I going to record, did you have something in mind or…?"

Noct stepped into Prompto's personal space, causing him to step back reflexively, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and him dropping into the seated position. "Yeah, I have an idea." Noct's voice was a low growl, the kind that made the hair on Prompto's neck stand on end and things happen in his pants because it usually meant only one thing. There was also that telltale smirk on his face and glow to his eyes that gave away his intentions.

As Noct knelt between Prompto's knees and deftly unbuckled his pants, he pushed fabric aside and pulled out Prompto's already half hard cock. "Are you sure about this? Someone could walk in…" He trailed off as Noct ran his tongue firmly along his length.

"You're back is to the door, they won't even know anything's going on if they walk in." He pumped slowly, causing a shiver to run through Prompto. "Are you recording?"

"Y-yeah." Prompto's thumb pressed against the button on the screen, a soft beep indicating the start of the video. "I am now."

He watched through the cell phone as Noct swirled his tongue around the head of his erection and slowly sucked him into his mouth, a soft "Oh fuck" escaping his lips as the warm wet sensation sent a jolt straight through him.

Noct's eyes were locked onto the camera as his head bobbed up and down, a slight violet glow in their depths. Watching him through the screen did something to Prompto, the nervousness he felt about potentially getting caught mixed in to light his nerves on fire.

Prompto bit his lip to stifle a moan, not wanting to be heard through the thin walls of the hotel room. He was so enthralled he almost missed the click of the door opening behind him. The flick of Noctis's eyes in that direction brought him back to reality and his whole body went rigid.

"Prompto," Ignis called from the doorway. "Have you seen Noct around?"

"Uh," His voice was shaky, and he could see the amusement on Noct's face as he picked up the pace just a bit and did those things with his tongue that drove Prompto crazy. "No, he went out a little while ago. You didn't see him?"

"No," Ignis answered, his voice as unreadable as always, but Prompto was sure he heard a hint of suspicion. "I'll go look for him then, thank you." A sigh of relief caught in Prompto's throat as there was no click of the door closing, "Remember, he'll be less than pleased if he catches you playing King's Knight without him." With that, Ignis was gone once more.

"Noct!" Prompto's voice was a pleading whisper. "We shouldn't be doing this." His heart was pumping adrenaline through his veins so fast he thought it was going to explode. Hands shaking slightly, he didn't lower the phone though, eyes transfixed by the screen.

Noctis's response was to push his head forward, deepthroating Prompto and humming in a pleased way as it elicited choked gasps and curses. He had slowed his pace again, dragging the ordeal out, and driving Prompto to the brink of insanity.

The worst of it was over, he tried to reassure himself, as Noct's tongue circled the head of his penis before sucking him back in. One of Nocts hands rested on the inside of his thigh, thumb brushing against the his balls through the fabric of his pants in a steady back and forth motion. Each stroke adding heat to the fire burning in his abdomen.

The door clicked open again, the worst of it was not over. Heavy booted feet stomped into the room, followed by rustling and zippers as Gladio dug through various bags behind him. "There it is!" More stomping, followed by by the sound of rushing water from the kitchenette.

Was he really making noodles, now?

His breath hitched, as Noctis didn't give him time to dwell on it, increasing his pace and bringing Prompto closer to the edge. He bit his lip, and tried chewing on his tongue to keep himself from making any noise that would give them away. Noctis seemed to be trying to work against that though, doing everything he could to get Prompto to call out.

As he shuddered and silently pleaded for Noct to have mercy on him, the loud whistling of the kettle sounded behind him, then more stomping and finally the door opening and closing once more.

Prompto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the last of it coming out as a whimper. "Noct, Noct please." He begged, squeezing his eyes shut as he drew closer, but the embarrassed part of his brain just wanting it to stop.

Noct was definitely not listening to the embarrassed part of Prompto any more than Prompto's own body. He licked and sucked and mouth fucked Prompto like they hadn't just been walked in on twice.

His chest heaved, and his hands were so sweaty he thought the phone would slip right out of his fingers. "I'm, I'm gonna cum." The words were a ragged whisper, and he wasn't sure they were even loud enough for Noctis to hear, or if he did it didn't seem to change anything. Noctis kept up his ministration until with a strangled cry, the coiled heat that had been building behind Prompto's navel suddenly released all at once. Noct swallowed it all, as Prompto collapsed backwards, phone tumbling out of his hand onto the bed.

Noct stood and scooped up the phone, stopping the recording, and leaning forward to whisper in Prompto's ear. "We'll see how well you did later." His voice, and the implication, caused a shiver to run along the length of Prompto's spine.

* * *

Gladio flopped into the chair across from Ignis at the small outdoor table, grinning ear to ear, victorious. He peeled the lid back on his noodles, savoring the sweet smell of victory. Ignis just shook his head while reaching into his pocket, sliding 100 gil across the table.

"Were they still going at it when you left?" Ignis's voice was incredulous.

"Oh yeah." Gladio confided. "Prompto's ears were redder than a tomato the whole time."

"And," Ignis paused for emphasis, "that _was_ Noct's phone he was holding, I wasn't mistaken?"

"No doubt about it." Gladio dug into the cup noodles, an idea popping into his head. "What do you say we raise the stakes? Double or nothing?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses. "What did you have in mind?"

Gladio leaned forward over the table, whispering conspiratorially, "We each get one shot to embarrass the hell out of Noct, whoever has the better line wins."

Ignis tapped the rim of his glasses with one finger, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'll take that action."

Flashing a toothy grin, Gladio sat back up and dug full force into his noodles, brain turning over possible ideas to get Noct good. He already had a few winners lined, up, but the question was: which to choose?

He didn't have long to decide, by the time he finished his cup noodles the idiots in question were leaving the room and walking in their direction. Gladio shifted in his chair, ready to deliver the devastating blow that would earn him another 100 gil.

"Hey, guys." Noct said casually, hands stuffed into his pockets. Prompto stood behind him, hunched over as if trying to hide behind Noct.

"Noct, there you are." Ignis said casually, "I was wondering, could I borrow your phone for a bit? I'd like to record something."

"Oh, fuck me." Gladio muttered in shock.

Ignis's eyes flashed in his direction, that smirk once more tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well, yes, that was the intention."

"What the hell?!" Noct's face was just a few shades shy of Prompto's glowing red one. He turned and stomped back towards the room, a deer-in-the-headlights Prompto rushing behind him to catch up.

Once the two were out of sight Ignis burst into laughter, Gladio cursing to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money, sliding it across the table with his earlier winnings. "That's not even fair."


End file.
